


The Black Lovelace

by HEBEPHOH



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Halloween Special, Late at Night, M/M, Not-Scary Scary Story, Some Humor, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEBEPHOH/pseuds/HEBEPHOH
Summary: A story for Yuta.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Black Lovelace

“Who's next?”

Johnny looks at his friends' faces, before speaking up, “I'll start.”

Yuta holds back his laugh and hides his smirk behind a can of beer. Though, it seems like he's the only one who finds Johnny's enthusiasm funny. He clears his throat and looks around. 

There's only four of them: Yuta, Johnny, and their friends, Doyoung and Mark. Sitting on the floor in the middle of Johnny's room with lights off and telling scary stories. 

They weren't actually scary, but Yuta can swear he saw Doyoung swallowing when he finished his story about a fur coat made of rabbit pelts.

“Have you ever heard a tale about the Black Lovelace?”

“Sounds very scary.” Yuta comments. “Mark is going to pass out from fear.” He switches his gaze to the Mark who uses Doyoung's hips as a pillow. 

“Mayhaps he should.” Johnny replies, narrowing his eyes. 

Yuta won't lie, with his phone's flashlight as the only source of light, Johnny doesn't look as friendly as he used to. 

“One day, a music band stopped by a town for a show.” Johnny starts. “But there was something wrong with them. All of them, including both members and staff, were wearing black. And even their faces were covered with black masks. But the strangest of them all was a musician in a long black coat with a guitar that was black as well. He wore a mask too, and his mask was impossible to remove.”

“Why was it?” Mark asks and regrets it immediately after seeing Johnny's weird smile. 

“Because he was forbidden from taking it off.” He whispers. “But once he did! As he started to strum the strings of his black guitar, all men and women around fell in love with him. And it literally made them lose their minds.”

“How awful.” Yuta snorts. He takes a sip of beer from his can and almost chokes when he sees Johnny's eyes on him. 

“The majority of his victims were young pretty men who weren't able to resist his charming aura and seductive voice... Calling for them... Stealing their hearts.”

  
  


When Yuta leaves Johnny's house, it's already past midnight. 

Unlike Doyoung and Mark, he rejected Johnny's suggestion to stay overnight. They don’t live that far from each other, just a 15-minute walk away or so, and Yuta prefers his own bed.

Thinking about it now, Yuta realizes there’s one important thing he missed out on. It's not just a 15-minute walk, but a 15-minute walk through a big local park when no one is around and the lights—he raises his head to look at the lampposts—are not really… trustful. 

There's a single thought about returning to Johnny’s that crosses his mind, but he throws it away the second it comes up. 

Horror stories are fun, but most of them aren’t real. 

And Yuta is not actually scared of any. 

He walks, looking around, scanning every tree and every bush. They seem fine—darker than usual, but totally fine. 

“Why am I even thinking about it? It's just a stupid story Johnny made up to scare Mark. And Johnny sucks at spooky stories.” Yuta murmurs to himself, snorting, before his eyes widen.

He turns quickly, but there's no one in the light.

“Johnny?” Yuta calls. “It's not funny.”

He tries to calm the rapid beating of his heart while trying to catch sight of anything in the dark. “Show up!” He heard it, the rustle behind him. 

“Ghosts don't exist. Vampires, or whatever supernatural creature you are, don’t exist either.”

There's a second of silence before Yuta sees something in the trees in the corner of his eye. 

And then he runs. 

  
  


Yuta barricades the door with a chair. 

He stays still for a few seconds, calming down his breath, as the thought about whatever has just happened to him makes him laugh. Then, he hears an electric sound. He covers his head right before the light bulbs blow out. 

Yuta looks around, hearing his heartbeat drumming in his ears. His gaze stops at the opened window in front of him. 

“Are you kidding me…”

He screams when he hears a knock. 

  
  


Taeyong puts the chair aside after fixing the lights. 

“The Black Lovelace doesn't exist.” He says, turning back to Yuta who sits on his bed, wrapped in a cocoon of blankets. 

“He's real. And he's following me.”

Taeyong yawns, stretching, and falls on the bed next to Yuta. 

“Trust me, he's not.” He lays his head on Yuta's shoulder. “You're just being sensitive. It was a long day, you're tired. I can stay with you tonight to protect you from whatever you need to be protected from, deal?”

It doesn't take long before Taeyong falls asleep. Yuta hears him snoring behind and sighs.

He stands up, trying not to wake Taeyong up once again and then covers him with a blanket. The room is dark, and Yuta feels weird. 

He walks towards the window. He hesitates for a second, before he looks out it to see the park. 

Then he sees it. The shadow in the light. 

  
  


Yuta regrets his decision the second he enters the park. 

It's cold, and his hoodie can't save him from the icy night wind. He already wants to head back when he hears the music. 

Yuta's eyes widen. It's a guitar. 

Yuta follows the sound, and the music grows louder and louder until it suddenly stops. Yuta blinks, confused, not knowing where to go. He's somewhere in the middle of the park, and he thought that the source of music was here. He looks around, thinking that maybe _He_ was behind the trees, where Yuta couldn't see him. He takes a deep breath before turning off the road illuminated by dull lamps.

He can’t see the ground properly, too busy escaping the twists of branches and roots under his feet, and there’s nothing he can do when he trips over a root, falling. Yuta moans as the pain shots his leg, but freezes before even trying to stand up. A few meters in front of him lies a black guitar case.

That’s it. He better get out of here before it’s too late.

Yuta hurries to get up. He lets out a yelp when his back bumps into something... Someone.

He turns around, wanting to step back, and almost stumbles down again, but the man catches his hand right in time. 

“Are you okay? You look scared, was someone following you?” The man asks, looking around in worry, until his eyes settle on Yuta again and he smiles lightly. “Here.” He takes off his black jacket and drapes it over Yuta’s shoulders. “You’re shaking.” Then he leads Yuta towards the guitar case. “My name’s Taeil. Tell me, what scared you?”

“And you won’t steal my heart?”

Taeil chuckles, surprised by his sudden question.

“Only if you want me to.” He answers, smiling. “But before then, I need to know your name.”

Yuta fixes the jacket on his shoulders, shivering.

“I’m Yuta.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> boo (thanks for [proofreading](https://twitter.com/jsbluv_co))


End file.
